


Unplanned

by Hanihaa



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, OOC, Random - Freeform, Short, Thriller, gakjelasumpah, kind of prolog maybe
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 16:12:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10193693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanihaa/pseuds/Hanihaa
Summary: Yoosung mencoba berlari dari sesuatu. Takdir kah?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Mystic Messenger © Cheritz  
> This fic, Unplanned, is owned by me (Hanihaa) without gain any profit.

.

.

.

Yoosung mencoba kabur dari takdir yang membelenggu langkahnya.

Entah mendapat dorongan dari mana, hati dan pikirannya mengatakan: sekaranglah saatnya!

Hanya berbekal hal tersebut –  intuisi, tubuhnya melakukan hal yang sedari dulu ia ingin lakukan.

Lari, kabur, pergi dari tempat ini sejauh mungkin!

Secepatnya!

.

.

.

Napas tersengal, terputus-putus.

Tubuh membungkuk, kedua tangan bertumpu pada lutut.

Sudah mencapai batas.

Tubuhnya tak dapat berkoordinasi lagi.

Ia sandarkan tubuh lelahnya pada sebuah pohon besar di sana.

Kulit pohon basah bekas hujan begitu terasa lembab, dingin terasa menembus punggung yang dilapisi kain dengan tebal yang tak seberapa.

Kedua mata awas memindai sekeliling.

Gelap. Pohon. Hutan.

Secercah cahaya bulan terbias, terpantul.

Nampaknya ia harus mengakrabkan diri dengan hutan malam ini.

.

.

.

Bintang utara – Polaris.

Yoosung meringis.

Ke mana bintang yang paling terang itu akan menuntunnya pergi?

.

.

.

Bulan purnama angkuh mengerjainya.

Tidak, tidak!

Tidak!

Tidaktidaktidak!

Hentikan!

.

.

.

Dia kembali lagi ke hutan itu.

Dia kembali lagi.

Lagi dan lagi.

Dengan basah.

Dengan bau anyir yang terlampau familiar baginya.

Lagi-lagi.

Tolong hentikan dia.

.

.

.

_Seseorang, tolong!_

_Tolong hentikan aku…_

.

.

.

Dia menunggu seseorang hadir memutus rantai takdirnya.

Dia masih menunggu.

Menunggu sunyi gelap abadi menyentuhnya.

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Entahlah ini apa, hanya sesuatu random yang ditulis di tengah malam kala stres dan lapar. Entah bakal dilanjut/gak, liat aja ntar //plak


End file.
